Outsider
by BlindMaster
Summary: - "siempre es mas oscuro...  antes del amanecer" - proximamente chap 8, se acerca a cada paso... la Noche mas Oscura! solo nos restan horAS!  - proxima increible actualizacion - de vuelta al infierno!  - by: BlindMaster
1. Outsider

**Marginal **

**Aquí les presento al Robin que cambiara al grupo el que le dará un nuevo rumbo, el primer "Marginal" -----un héroe que con su esfuerzo convertirá a los Titans en algo que nunca se espero, para Raven es alguien con el que puede tener una segunda oportunidad ….**

**Gags: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA (los Teen Titans no me pertenecen ok ) algunas cosas de los personajes al final del Capitulo  
**

* * *

- Porqué estas tan pensativo Robin? - dijo la chica oscura al acercarse a su compañero de equipo

- no se si lo hare bien, desde que "Nightwing" se fue solo he tenido mala suerte - dijo mirando la mas reciente lesión en su brazo provocada por un descuido

- no te preocupes … es solo tu inicio, todos cometemos errores de ves en cuando y ..- pero Robin se levanto y se retiro dejando Raven con las palabras en su boca, parecía que el nuevo "chico maravilla" se había disgustado

cinco años pasaron desde que su "Robin" se fue y dejo a Cyborg el liderazgo, muchos creían que era acertado, pero Raven dudaba de este, es por eso que ella mismo atrajo al nuevo pupilo del Caballero Nocturno para que les ayudará a luchar contra las amenazas tal y como su predecesor lo había hecho

- espera Robin, no te vayas – le dijo persiguiéndole hasta el interior de la Torre

- déjame Raven, sabes que no soy como ustedes …quiero irme - dijo y se encerró en su habitación, el aun era un niño mimado que se alejo de su familia, solo ella y Bruce **conocían su verdadero nombre**

- Caray hermano!!- Exclamo Beast boy

- no creí que Dr. luz pudiera derrotar tan fácilmente a nuestro Robin - dijo y se sentó junto a Cyborg para ayudarle a analizar los fragmentos de evidencia encontrados tras su ultima batalla contra ese villano

- tienes razón, no es que sea débil aunque…. algo torpe si es, debemos pulir sus habilidades - dijo y continuo frente al monitor

- tal ves tengas razón, aunque parece que Cassie esta nerviosa con el aquí- continuo su amigo Logan quien no temía decir las cosas como las veía

- ella también estará bien ..- se limito a decir esta vez Cyborg, aunque sabía que algo no andaba **bien con su nuevo compañero**

Su desempeño era seguido muy descerca por Raven, cada vez que el entraba al simulador ella le vigilaba, observaba cada uno de sus errores, aun así parecía ser alguien que no los cometía

- la cámara está bien, el responde como esperamos, aun así no logro ver sus errores - dijo Cassie quien vigilaba el entrenamiento en el simulador, aunque ella no lo notara Raven ya se había dado cuenta del mayor error de Robin

- el le teme a algo cuando pelea.. es como si tuviese miedo a la muerte - dijo y salió del cuarto de monitoreo para ir con Robin

El Joven Maravilla esquivaba con mucha astucia las trampas y se elevaba como si fuera un contorsionista para eludir los disparos láser y luchaba contra los droides con valía, aun así el sentía un sudor frio que recorría su piel y le daba escalofríos, para Raven aquel héroe lo único que hacía era huir con desesperación

- a que le temes? – pregunto ella repentinamente mientras Robin media fueras contra una maquina, tanta fue su sorpresa que su fuerza mermo y cayo al suelo aplastado por dicho aparato

- rayos Raven!! ya con un brazo lastimado es bastante difícil pero que aparezcas de ese modo lo hace más dificultoso - dijo atenuando su dolor con su ira

- solo fue un golpe, dame la mano - dijo ella ofreciendo su ayuda pero él la rechazo

- déjame .. no te necesito - y con dificultad el se puso de pie para salir de ahí

- es todo Cassie, me iré al gimnasio - dijo en vos alta a lo que Wonder-Girl desde el cuarto de monitoreo asintió con su pulgar

Raven no quería insistir más, ese golpe le había dolido en verdad y ella ya no deseaba herirlo más

Lloraba solo en su habitación, en sus manos sujetaba con fuerzas una foto.. en donde estaban el y su padre, habían pasado días, semanas desde que este murió, no les dijo nada a sus compañeros, oculto su dolor

El sonido de al alarma le devolvió a la realidad, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y se puso el antifaz, se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que su lucha contra los criminales era lo único que tenía sentido en su vida

- La colmena envió un asesino al centro de Jump City, aun no sabemos lo que buscan pero de seguro no es nada bueno – les dijo Cyborg al grupo reunido en el salón principal de la Torre

Cuando los Titanes se disponían a partir en el monitor central se enlazo un mensaje de los "Titanes del Oeste"

- tranquilo compañeros, ya nos encargamos de los terroristas, solo se nos escapo el líder, búsquenlo por nosotros, aun hay cosa que hacer por aquí – dijo mientras detrás de el se veía a los miembros de su equipo pelear contra algunos robots

- cubriremos mas terreno si nos separamos – Cassie tenia razón, entones el líder de los Titanes le dividió en grupos para que buscaran al asesino

- Robin y Wonder-Girl irán juntos, cubrirán el ala oeste – dijo y Cassie con algo de duda tomo al joven maravilla de sus hombros y se lo llevo como si de un niño se tratase

- Raven tu iras con Superboy, buscaran en el ala este, el resto conmigo – y así los** Titanes partieron **

En la misión nada salió mal, el terrorista fue capturado y enviado a una prisión especial para criminales lunáticos, parecía perfecto de no haber sido por una ataque de pánico por parte de Robin el cual Cassie pudo controlar a tiempo

Cuando llegaron al Torre Robin había terminado ya su labor, otros se encargarían de patrullar de la ciudad, no dijo nada en todo el trayecto estaba molesto y los demás tampoco quería decirle nada, Cyborg creí que si una vez más el se comportaba así tendrían que tomar acciones

En toda la Torre no había un lugar en donde Robin pudiera estar solo, si iba al salón todos estarían ahí mirándole, si iba su habitación Raven entraría a ver su estado, busco cada día un lugar en donde estar solo hasta que encontró el lugar adecuado en la azotea de la Torre

Una ves mas había cometido un error, el no conocía ninguno de los hábitos de sus nuevos amigos y mucho menos los de Raven, el no sabía que la azotea era usada por la "chica gótica" para meditar

- porque no puedo hacer nada bien … – sollozaba el Joven Maravilla sin siquiera percatarse de que Raven estaba ahí, ella escucho como el lloraba a solas.. era solo un niño … no un héroe

A Raven le parecía ver a un niño que extrañaba a sus padres, que lloraba porque había caído y no podía levantarse…. ese era el nuevo Robin, ese era el héroe que seria la solución a liderazgo **de los Titanes**

**Continuara ……………**

* * *

**Las cosas están buenas espero que me dejen reviewns , la cosa esta asi .. por alguna razon Robin deja los titans y le daja el liderazgo a cyborg, aunque es bueno como lider raven no confia en el porque nunca lucha contra el crimen como su anterior lider, por eso ell hace llamar al nuevo "Robin" compañero de batman el es timido y hasta un poco devil emocionalmente, este singular heroe se convertia en el lider de los titanes se los aseguro !!  
**

**Cassie es WonderGirl**

**Logan es BeastBoy **

**Raven es Raven :))**

**Cyborg es Cyborg **

**agregue nueveos personajes los demas como "Starfire" desaparecieron ya les dire porque despues  
**

**Robin es XXX¿??¿ este esta en incognita les va sosprender **

**Nightwing ExRobin de los Teen Titans (el de la serie)  
**

**ahora son solo Titans**

**Reviewnsss .. plzzz **


	2. Little Boy

**Little Boy **

**Un héroe que no es un héroe, una chica no preparada para el futuro junto a un equipo que carece de liderato muchas sorpresas del porque "Raven" se preocupa tanto por el nuevo"Robin" **

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. recuerdos en CURSIVA **

**3. atentos con las palabras ENTRE COMILLAS**

- tu viniste con un propósito – le dijo el héroe que llevaba la "S" en el pecho

- la "Legión" sabe que debo llevarlo a su hogar – dijo su compañero con el traje negro, ambos héroes hablaban acerca de un problema que debía ser resuelto cuanto antes

- estás seguro? si vas podrías alterar de alguna forma el futuro – "Superman" sabia lo que sucedería si dejaban que "Batman" viajara al pasado

- aun así no tengo a nadie mas, te enviare…. solo asegúrate de no "mirarla" a los ojos – luego de escuchar esto Batman desapareció

Aquel día era soleado aunque Superman tenía muy en mente que no sería así por mucho tiempo, la gloria de los héroes seria probada una vez más, la sombra se acercaba y con su manto lo cubriría todo

-"Del día más brillante a la noche más oscura"- se repetía a sí mismo con algo de temor en sus palabras

**muy pronto sabremos quién es este Robin, una teoría que baraje desde hacia mucho en mi cabeza y que en un genial crossover con los "Outsiders" les traigo la "Noche mas Oscura"**

Raven aun no sabía cómo hacer que ese chico recobrara su valor.. si es que tenia uno, se preguntaba constantemente el como Batman lo había seleccionado, hasta donde sabia el Caballero Oscuro no elegía a quien sea

- así que no sabes que hacer? y por esa razón vienes a mi .. hija – su madre era la única con quien podía contar en esos momentos

- ciertamente es diferente a todos los que he visto, yo vivo en el tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que no sé nada de el – Raven estaba en el mundo de sus antepasados en "Azarath"

- los ancianos dicen que es mejor no entrometerse con humanos aunque yo pienso distinto – de alguna forma Raven sentía compasión por ese chico, siempre veía a sus compañeros como inferiores y no porque fueran a serlo si no que era su naturaleza ser así

- hace mucho tiempo cuando nos encontramos con los humanos ellos nos llamaban "Oráculos"- su madre al decir esto acerco a su hija hasta el pozo de los recuerdos

- ese sentimiento dentro de ti … debes hacer que desaparezca, solo así pensaras claramente – le consejo su madre mostrándole lo que ocurría con el joven héroe, Raven lo vio en peligro y decidió irse

- una cosa mas – dijo Raven antes de irse

- dime al menos como se llama – su madre la miro

- se llama …..- y Raven fue despertada de su sueño, solo de esa forma podía ir a ver a su madre, la odiosa alarma había interrumpido un momento crucial para ella

De que sentimiento hablaba?, ella no tenia nada en su interior o eso a lo que llaman "compasión" era lo que la **hacía callar el secreto** **del "Joven Maravilla"**

Luego de una exitosa misión, en la que nuevamente había hecho gala de sus habilidades, Robin se retiro al lugar en donde podía desahogar todo su miedo sentido por el combate, no era otra cosa que el miedo que había vuelto a invadirlo durante la lucha con Dra. Luz

Esta villana estuvo cerca de matar a Cassie, de no ser por su líder Cyborg y la intervención oportuna de Logan las cosas se hubieran teñido de rojo

Era extraño…. aquel ataque en los ojos de "Luz" se veía el odio por la humanidad, peleaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, todos los Titanes tuvieron que detenerle

La mirada de aquella homicida lleno de miedo a Robin, un miedo que le paralizo e hizo que huyera lejos hasta ser encontrado por los demás, fue muy "heroico" de su parte dejar a Cassie sola con aquel demente

Empezó a llorar como cada noche, tenia rabia de no haber tenido el valor para hacerlo y es como Batman se lo había dicho "_no debes irte aun no estas listo_" pero quien escucha al murciélago nadie lo hace jamás o estarían tan locos como el

De repente su llanto se vio interrumpido por un destello diminuto que ilumino la noche oscura, una diminuta luz que crecía ante los ojos del héroe

-que demo.. !!!- trato de terminar cuando la luz tomo la forma de un cuerpo humano .. parecido al una mujer

- deja de llorar - dijo esa mujer ante el rostro de **sorpresa del Joven Maravilla**

_- Sé porque le amas, es un amor puro que nace dentro de ti, ese amor es el que no te deja seguir tu camino, déjalo y podrás ver con claridad- _

No tenía sentido, porque en su interior existía algo independiente a sus emociones?, ellas estaban selladas ya nada las haría salir de nuevo pero..¿qué era lo que sentía entonces?

no podía ser cierto, Nightwing se había ido hace mucho y los años no regresan…. nunca lo hacen, el tiempo mismo…. no hay modo de cambiarlo

aun no sabia pero el traje purpura que tenia se translucía, se volvía blanco, era aquella sensación de nuevo…… el amor inundándola pero ¿Por qué?

- quien es el, quien es el – se repetía dentro de su habitación recorriéndola constantemente, pensando … buscando en su interior

- "tu sabes quien es" – le respondió una vos en su interior, algo le había hablando, una vos muy parecida a la de Nightwing

- tu no eres humana, eres de Azarath, vives en el tiempo Raven.… se que tu puedes hacerlo – la vos se apago de repente confundiéndola

Aquellos fue es extraño, escuchar esa vos fue algo inexplicable, aun así hizo caso y se concentro, si era cierto ella podría saber quien era el nuevo Robin

El tiempo era su hogar, ahí estaba Azarath, los eventos no existían solo estaban ahí, busco entre miles de rápidas y deliberantes imágenes de cosas , sucesos que no sucedían si no que estaban ahí presentes como parte de aquel inmenso mundo….. hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba

- el no es un líder , nunca lo fue….. el es … - aquella revelación la mantuvo en su trance ya que era una emoción muy fuerte nunca antes sentida, su traje purpura se termino de convertir en una blanco que demostraba su amor hacia el mundo entero

Aun en trance sus emociones se liberaron de sus ataduras por el descontrol de Raven ante la revelación de la cual había sido presente, inconscientemente se convirtió en una "as" de luz a diferencia del cuervo en que solía convertirse

Su cuerpo se dirigió hacia la terraza de la Torre en donde estaba Robin aun lamentándose de su mal actuar y pensado si realmente había sido una **buena decisión estar junto a los titanes**

- no.. tu no eres mi madre eres…. Raven – dijo reconociéndola

- te equivocas yo soy . tu madre Terry – el Joven Maravilla no podía creerlo, ella le había llamado por su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera Batman los sabia, ¿como es que ella conocía su verdadera identidad?

Los ojos del Joven Maravilla se llenaron de lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad, el corazón de Raven no sentía odio ni amor si no que era un sentimiento muy independiente de los que tenia

- Raven… el amor que tu conoces es el amor de un humano hacia otro pero…. el amor de una madre es mucho mas grande que todos los que tu crees conocer – las palabras de su madre ahora tenían sentido, todo ese tiempo sentía ese amor en su interior hacia ese chico del cual no sabía nada **excepto que ella era su madre**

**Continuara ……………………………**

**Hizo su aparición "Terry McGinnis"---- el de "Batman del futuro" esta ves como el hijo de Raven, en la serie el es "Batman" pero en el "Comic" el es el Robin de futuro ok, además mucho tiene que ver la charla del inicio entre un Batman y un Superman del futuro – ok nos vemos (ambos de la Legion)sera mas largo la proxima lo prometo !!!  
**

*** Dudas, criticas, consejos, todo a solo un click de distancia dejen reviewns dam ¡!!**


	3. Son of Darkness

**Son of Darkness**

"**La sombra los cubrirá a todos, los mas grandes héroes le temen, los villanos se ocultan en sus oscuras moradas para no ser vistos, porque saben que el poder de la muerte reinara pronto" **

"**Del día mas brillante a la noche mas oscura ….." inicia la noche mas oscura, no se lo pierdan! **

**Gags: **

**1. Recuerdos y flash-back en letra CURSIVA**

**2. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

- Nos tendieron una trampa, no hubo ninguna señal de los "Titanes del Oeste", ellos nunca enviaron ese aviso – el rostro de Cyborg era de mucha preocupación, dado los análisis que había hecho al ordenador principal de la Torre todo indicaba que alguien había entrado en la base de datos y "hackeado" el sistema para enviar "esa" falsa señal

Los Titanes en el salón no podían creer lo que escuchaban, había un traidor entre ellos, alguien que sabía de los códigos, ningún Titán podía dar es información dado que llevaban ese código en sus genes

Por alguna razón "Logan" estaba nervioso, mientras que los demás Titanes se observaban desconfiados los unos a los otros, solo Robin estaba ausente con la cabeza abajo mirando el suelo, Raven no se atrevía a verle … no después de los sucedido anteriormente

Incluso para ella era confuso, ¿como es que aquel niño podía ser su hijo?, ella no había tenido relaciones con nadie e incluso "no podía tener un hijo con ningún ser humano"

Se mordió el labio para no decir nada, el descontrol de sus emociones aun estaba latente, si no hubiera tomado el control se hubiera echado a llorar ahí mismo delante de sus amigos

_**Flash back Raven **_

_- tu no eres mi madre!... aléjate de mi! – grito el joven maravilla quien corrió alejándose lo mas que pudo de la presencia de Raven que poco a poco volvía a su estado normal __**recuperando el control de sus emociones **_

Mientras los Titanes buscaban al traidor entre sus filas, los cinco miembros del consejo de seguridad de la ONU se reunían de emergencia ante una falla temporal que habían detectado en suelo Norteamericano

- "Red-X" ha sido elegido para buscar al elemento 005 – dijo un miembro del consejo de seguridad de la Naciones Unidas

- confiarle la seguridad del mundo a un mercenario, no creo que haya sido una idea acertada- se quejo el Presidente de este consejo que prescindía de esa secreta reunión

- créame, el tiene poder para realizar esta misión – dijo otro miembro mas del consejo

- confiemos en que tengan razón y no se equivoquen – luego el Presidente se fue como el resto de aquellos hombres de poder, cada uno representado a sus naciones las **cuales eran las mas poderosas del mundo**

El mal nunca duerme, este también busco un agente para cumplir su cometido, alguien con el alma tan negra como ellos, el regreso del mal estaba asegurado después de "dieciséis años" se abriría el nuevo portal al mundo humano

- has sido seleccionado, tu odio hacia el mundo es tan grande como el nuestro, se que no te importara verle arder – decían sus maestros oscuros que depositaron su confianza en su nuevo aprendiz

- no nos decepciones como "Slade", el paga sus culpas ahora – a sus pies se abrió una especie de portal desde donde el agente pudo ver el inframundo .. el infierno desatándose a su alrededor

- no lo hare .. yo nunca fallo – aquel inmundo humano estaba condenado a servir a sus amos de por vida, nunca volvería a ser libre

Las puertas del infierno se abrieron a su paso, las calles se podían ver desde ahí, la ciudad una ves mas recibía a su hijo favorito, con paso firme se dirigió a la salida sin antes sentir en su cabeza un rayo lanzado por sus maestros de improviso haciendo que el cayera al suelo rojo y ardiente, la marca en su espalda brillo y le quemo la piel

- es marca la llevaras contigo, crecerá con cada luna consumiendo tu cuerpo, si en seis días no lo traes desaparecerás – tenia la sentencia Ahora solo restaba ir a terminar lo que inicio

El piso se abrió nuevamente esta ves dejándolo caer a las llamas, nuestro agente cayo por completo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, al final los retiro y vio que no estaba mas en el salón de sus amos oscuros sino en el parque central de "Jump city"

- siento ese olor – dijo respirando aliviado, el olor a azufre y hierro fundido desaparecía, la risa ahora le trajo nuevos aires de vida hasta que la marca le ardió una vez mas

- "recuerda…. seis días"- dijo una voz en cabeza que le trajo un poderoso dolor

_**Flash back de este oscuro personaje **_

_- "me traicionaron, busque en mi mismo el poder que nunca tendría" – la imagen del Héroe estaba centrada en su venganza, la sangre de su madre le bañaba el rostro _

_- haría cualquier cosas por salir de este inmundo lugar – la mirada de este oscuro personaje se retorcía con tan solo pensar en el mal que lograría al destruir su legado _

_- Volvere para reclamar lo que me arrebataron, forje una alianza con "aquel" que nos liberara a todos ..- la imagen de su señor oscuro se veía resurgir como una nefasta abominación ya que a __**profecía muy pronto se cumpliría**_

El héroe había dormido todo el día sin percatarse de que era observado por Raven, la chica que decía ser su madre, le miro dormir y no vio nada especial en el, su pelo era negro como el del ex-Robin su mirada era fría como el de ella y sin duda tenia un aspecto familiar

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Raven a su lado, se asusto en gran medida con esa sorpresa

- que haces aquí .. sal de mi habitación! – dijo alarmado tratando de cubrir su toroso desnudo en donde Raven noto una cicatriz ….

- no te asustes, solo vine a decirte que Cyborg nos necesita en el salón – ella no se sorprendió ni sentía nada de vergüenza por lo sucedido la noche anterior

- vístete, te están esperando – dijo y levanto el uniforme del "Joven Maravilla" que yacía en el piso, se lo arrojo y luego desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

-"enferma…"- dijo Robin en su mente, estaba frustrado por no poder contárselo a nadie, debía mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos hasta que se aclarasen muchas cosas con respecto al presunto traidor

Aquel uniforme usado ya por tantos antes que él, el color rojo aun presente junto con el negro muy parecido al del viejo Robín llamado "Tim Drake", solo que se parecía mas al del** primero pero sin el verde**

Raven vio como Cyborg trabaja sin parar tratando de identificar el origen de la falsa señal, rastreando todos los satélites, aunque era una ardua labor dada que en el espacio habían un sin fin de satélites ocultos

Ella no mostro interés, debía buscar a "Nightwing" y decirle, era el único con quien podía hablar, no confiaba en nadie más, el viaje seria largo pero con su transportación-mental no seria problema, se concentro y fijo su próximo destino .. el centro de Gotham

Luego de buscar incansablemente lo hallo en su inmundo departamento en la zona mas caótica de esa ciudad, solo una persona podía vivir en esas condiciones de extremo hacinamiento

Nightwing estaba sentado en una silla viendo desde su habitación el caer de la tarde listo para adentrarse una vez más a las sombras

Sintió desde lejos la llegada de Raven, aun así le resto importancia, no tenia nada que ver con ella y con los Titanes, el dejo de ser líder porque creía que no había logrado salvar al mundo del "verdadero mal"

- aun te escondes aquí? – dijo Raven entrado desde el techo traspasándolo como si este no estuviera ahí

- no eres bienvenida, vete .. – dijo con esa voz seca y con la mirada fija en la línea de la luz que recorría a medida que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Raven vio con reojo la habitación, este desprendía una nauseabundo hedor insoportable, una cama y una mesa con una silla ocupada por el héroe era lo único que había ahí

- vine porque hay algo que debo decirte…. – el hablar con Nightwing carecía ya de sentido, el no escuchaba a nadie… solo a sus puños, hace mucho que se había vuelto tan loco como Batman y le obsesionaba el crimen

- shhhhhhh- le callo Nightwing al ver que la línea se perdía hasta dejar todo en penumbras

- me escucharas quieras o no – dijo y levanto un hechizo tan poderoso que revolvió la basura y las cosas que habían en esa habitación, Nightwing sabia lo que ella podía ser capaz de hacer si no obtenía lo que deseaba

- son al voces de nuevo .. ?– pregunto ya mostrando atención hacia Raven, que el hablara ya era una invitación a entablar una charla

- …. es algo peor ….- ella calmo su aura maligna y se precipito al suelo junto al héroe

- es acerca del nuevo Robin.. ¿cierto? – dijo y Nightwing comprendió la preocupación de Raven

- no se nada de el, solo se que es un huérfano mas … como yo – dijo y se dirigió a la esquina de su habitación y presiono un botón oculto en la pared la cual desplego una entrada secreta en donde estaba todo su equipo

- no se trata de eso .. el .. "es mi hijo" – dijo ya sin rodeos, Nightwing quien estaba por colocarse su traje se congelo como si le hubiera dado parálisis

- como es que sucedió? – dijo volviendo nuevamente a moverse después de un momento pausado de silencio

- no lo se con certeza … por eso te busque, necesito tu ayuda – Raven aun mantenía esperanza de que podría contar con la ayuda de un viejo amigo

Raven le había visto sufrir muchas veces….. sentía su dolor, en el interior seguía siendo ese niño triste y solitario que buscaba con desesperación a su padres tratando de salvarles …ahora mismo se veía impotente de no poder hacer nada

- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – se acerco y le dio un abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos desde atrás, los cabellos largo de Nightwing caían delicadamente y ante la mas mínima luz brillaban haciendo entre ver el rostro de Raven que se junto a el

Luego con un impulso repentino la empujo con su codo haciendo caer a Raven, luego de ese momento tan extraño Nightwing se puso de pie

- dije que te fueras… no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! – en el rostro de Raven se vio la fría sonrisa con la que tantas veces le había humillado

- como tu digas, pero si dejo esta habitación no volverás a verme – ella estaba segura de que el caería…. siempre lo hacia, se puso de pie y se elevo para salir por el techo de la habitación cuando sintió una mano sujetarla de su tobillo

- espera … quédate y te ayudare –una ves mas Raven había ganado

Le lastimaron muchas veces, Nightwing no podría soportar enamorarse de alguien con emociones…. por eso se acostaba con Raven, por eso la amaba, puesto que ella no tenia sentimientos…. ni siquiera los demostraba… la frialdad de ese cuerpo era lo único que el héroe necesitaba

Hizo que Raven descendiera y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos, se miraron unos segundo para luego besarse, aquello era como besar un tempano… sus labios no sabían a nada pero aun así el los buscaba, en esa habitación se demostraron es oscuro amor nacido entre ambos, un amor que solo Nightwing necesitaba y que **Raven usaba para su beneficio….**

- aquí te traigo lo que me pediste, son los códigos de activación – dijo Logan entregando en un disco la información que "ella" le había pedido

- has hecho un buen trabajo , con esto conseguiremos la felicidad de todos los Titanes – ella le había hipnotizado, su sola presencia le calmo en gran medida

- "tus amigos" te han ocultado muchas cosas mi querido Logan- la mujer yacía en las cavernas submarinas antigua guarida de "Slade Wilson"

Este extraño personaje femenino miro a su gran amor para luego tocar su rostro con ternura, esas manos frías rodearon el rostro del Joven Héroe

- ambos quedamos así, no es nuestra culpa, muy pronto lo verán y se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban – de pronto la mano de esa chica desprendió un destello negro que hipnotizo a Logan

- ellos probarán nuestra venganza .. la venganza de Terra! – ella se alzo levantándose y levantando en alto su mano mostrando ese "Anillo Negro" con el cual había logrado vencer a la muerte

- así lo harán - dijo un ya trastornado héroe conocido **antiguamente como Beast Boy quien resulto ser el traidor **

**Continuara ….**

"**Tara Markov" ha regresado, antigua heroína conocida como "Terra" se ha levantado entre los muertos**

**Mantengo mi línea con un Nightwing cansado y luchando solo contra el crimen con una Raven que sabe aprovechar esto **

**Un momento y Raven que pinta en todo esto, dijo que "esperaron 16 años" desde la ultima ves y esto que significa ejeje ya verán **

**Red X – nunca adivinaran quien es hasta el sábado jejeje (no es Jason por si acaso) **

**( * )Este mundo en el que vive Raven es un médium entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los murtos, en donde esta encerrado Trigon, el tiempo aquí no existe es una ilusión, se vive cuando se ve los eventos que sucedieron y sucederán, así es el mundo en donde Raven vive, tomar en cuenta ok **

**Este chap debía ser recontra largo pero lo corte, el sábado continuo **


	4. Wounds of the Past

**Wounds of the Past**

**Cronología hasta acá **

**El nuevo Robin se hace llamar Terry, el ha descubierto que Raven es su madre! Ahora el mal se alza ante esta revelación**

**¿como es que Raven puede tener un hijo? (o la menos de esa edad)**

**Mientras tanto en el inframundo la señal de los "dieciséis años" se hace presente****,**** los agentes del mal se mueven esta vez trayendo a Jason Todd de la muerte como lo hicieron con Slade, su nuevo agente tendrá una nueva misión que realizar **

**Terra ha revivido y convencido a Logan para que este se una a su causa, su oscura mano pronto hallara lo que busca .. venganza!**

****

La Torre es una fortaleza impenetrable con un sistema de seguridad tan avanzado que hasta los alienígenas tendrían problemas para poder descifrar tan ingeniosos códigos, todo esta operado bajo la atentan custodia de Cyborg, el cerebro de los Titanes

Fue como un golpe en su orgullo al ver que un extraño pudo jaquear tan moderno y futurista sistema, el despliegue de todos los Titanes era necesario, mando a que buscaran en todas partes del mundo el origen de la señal solo así sabrían quien era el responsable de tal acto y porque

Todo surgió a causa de un villano llamado Red-X quien había sido visto en la zona industrial de la ciudad, Cyborg debió enviar la alerta pero misteriosamente llego una "supuesta señal" que pertenecía de los Titanes del oeste diciendo que ellos se encargarían

Ese fue le error de Cyborg, no verifico la verdadera fuente de la señal estaba tan confiado que no le prestó atención, ya con esa burla ante sus ojos utilizo todos sus medio para rastrear la falsa señal el cual el dio un sinfín de posibles lugares, quien sea que lo haya hecho deseaba mantenerse oculto

Una vez cometió un error, estaba solo en la torre a merced de un ataque enemigo, con una respuesta defensiva de al menos quince minutos

Mientras veía por el monitor atento a las maniobras de su equipo no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado desde las sombras en las que se encontraba, el misterioso ser que ingreso a la torre miraba atento el monitor central desde donde se podía apreciar a la perfección la ubicación de cada Titan, excepto la de Raven

Parecía esperar algo al mirar con atención a Cyborg, analizaba cada movimiento de este para poder atacar, su objetivo era la ubicación de uno de los Titanes, la luz del día se alzaría en unas horas, debía apresurarse, aunque no estuviera listo debía atacar

Alisto el arma que tenia en su brazo izquierdo apuntado firmemente la espalda de Cyborg tratando de inhabilitar su sistema espinal con un solo golpe certero y así no activar a alarma, fijo su objetivo cuando Cyborg sintió la presencia de aquel intruso, intuyo el disparo y moviéndose justo en el momento adecuado dándose la vuelta al momento de arrojarse y disparar con su cañón hacia donde había venido el disparo enemigo

Desde su brazo dio el comando de alarma, activo la luz de la Torre iluminando todo con un brillo blanco y busco al intruso

- se que estas ahí, sal a donde pueda verte!- grito Cyborg apuntado con la mirada alerta a todos lados mientras giraba protegiéndose

Red-X era el intruso y se mantuvo nuevamente oculto entre las vigas que tenia el techo, ya que su traje cambio de un color negro a uno blanco, camuflándose con el ambiente

Entonces el intruso acelero su plan, ya no seria cuidadoso, el tiempo era un lujo que no podía darse, tarde o temprano llegarían los Titanes así que arriesgo todo deslizándose lentamente hasta estar justo encima de Cyborg y se dejo caer sorprendiéndolo , el líder de los Titanes no era un novato y sabia como actuar en este tipo de situaciones

Esquivo el ataque y con su brazo dio un golpe al intruso haciéndolo impactar contra uno de los muros laterales, había logrado detenerlo o al menos eso creía hasta que intento avanzar y una falla en su circuito se lo impidió, cayo al suelo sin poder moverse dejando entre ver en su espalda una "X"

Red-X entonces se puso de pie algo aturdido por el golpe, llego hasta el monitor sabiendo que ahora tendría la información necesaria, busco en la base de datos y miro con cuidado toda la información que buscaba

Cuando intento irse la vos de Cyborg muy débil le detuvo

- no saldrás de aquí ..- dijo y con las pocas fuerzas que le restaba en su circuitos logro accionar un código que cerraba por completo la Torre, las puertas de entrada y todos los accesos se cerraron quitando toda posibilidad de escape

Aunque esta acción no sorprendió en nada a Red-X quien se acerco nuevamente al comando de la Torre y activo una serie de códigos con los cuales desactivo aquella protección, Cyborg se quedo estupefacto

La búsqueda inicio debía apresurarse si deseaba cumplir con el acuerdo, **ahora tenia la ubicación del llamado Robin …. su objetivo**

Mientras esto sucedía Raven soñaba, su mente viajo nuevamente a Azarath en donde su madre la esperaba

- ¿que me muestras ahora? – pregunto viendo "el pozo de la almas eternas" con algo de desdeño

- ves el agua Raven?… esta agitada – la mirada de su madre era sombría como la muerte y la desolación

- han venido por mi y no escapare de su poder– detrás de ella se veía un destello oscuro

- el "oráculo" pronto se destruirá, si ves bien encontraras las respuestas – la vos de su madre se apago hasta desaparecer en el silencio, muchas historia habían sido contadas de los oráculos pero casi ninguna era cierta

Raven temía ver en esas aguas, ya que mostraban la verdad de cada "ser" del universo, solo las elegidas podían descifrar esos misterios ocultos

- "si me acerco y pregunto hallare la respuesta que deseo" – dijo y acerco sus manos para tocar la fuente

Se acerco temiendo ser consumida por las aguas y no fue así, vio que esta se arremolinaban en una danza sin fin, mostraba destellos de imágenes que sucedían….. que sucedieron y que sucederán ….

En ellas vio el inicio de la tierra, la gran explosión junto con la mano de la creación, algo prohibido para ojos humanos, el amanecer de miles de universos que nacían ante sus ojos de los cuales distinguió algunos

Vio como se formaron los Titanes, también como su líder los abandono, los dejo por un sueño estúpido que saltaba de la realidad en la que el universo entero vivía, vio imágenes presentes en donde le revelaban que ese chico era su hijo, pero por más que deseaba ver el futuro este no estaba claro…

Cuando las aguas se calmaron diviso una extraña imagen, la ciudad entera…. el mundo entero estaba devastado, los edificios estaban en llamas, la tierra entera estaba roja por el fuego que no dejaba de arder consumiéndolo todo

Miro mas en el interior y vio una figura, un demonio de piel roja… con cabellos largos y blancos recogidos hacia atrás, este ser demoniaco miraba con desinterés el mundo a su alrededor hasta que giro su cabeza lentamente como sintiendo que era observado

Tenía los ojos amarillos que despedían llamas de fuego… de repente se abrieron dos ojos mas al nivel de su frente y el agua se volvió cristalina ….aquel **oráculo había desaparecido**

**Mientras a Raven le revelan hechos futuros, el héroe conocido como Nightwing tenia una pesadilla**

- "será el mejor acto hijo" – la gente aplaudía fuertemente y aclamaba a los "Grayson" la familia de trapecista mas famosa de todo el mundo, como equipo habían logrado las mas grandes acrobacias jamás antes conocidas

Ese era el mundo mágico de Richard Grayson, su vida giraba en torno a la felicidad y proezas que nadie se atrevía a hacer, ¿como aquel mundo tan hermoso se convirtió en mierda y oscuridad ?….. la muerte toca a todos… nadie huye, la tragedia lo envolvió en sus fríos brazos …..

Veía a su padre sonreír cuando saltaba y se balanceaba en el aire recogiendo a su madre hasta que las voces del silencio se interrumpieron por los gritos de las personas… disparos y una mano que nunca pudo alcanzar …

Cayo hasta envolverse en la capa negra de un guardián, no cayó en la red… fue salvado por un enmascarado de mirada fría y oscura

Todo se torno oscuro y solo vio una pequeña imagen…. estaba en el cementerio viendo la tumba de sus padres …. aun niño y con aquel millonario llamado Bruce Wayne a su lado, el ahora era su protegido mas nunca su hijo

El murciélago ahora vuela dentro en su interior, revoloteando…. buscando su venganza, tratando de hallar una manera de escapar .. aquél dolor intenso que solo Raven podía curar , ella sabía muy bien el porqué estaba con el héroe, sanaba sus heridas internas y le regalaba un momento de paz en aquel corazón tan lastimado .. no todo fue un sueño algunas cosas eran realidad …

**Ahora juntos (Raven- Nightwing)**

- Es imposible que sea mi hijo – la vos de Nightwing resonó en los oídos de Raven

- tal vez lo es, eres el único que abusa de mi – ella se mantenía algo distante al héroe pensando en lo que acaba de ver en sus sueños

- no volverá a suceder – aunque el dijera eso mil veces ya nada cambiaria, se necesitaban mutuamente, la ex-Titan conocida como "Starfire" le abandono dejándolo solo en la tierra

"_Sigue el juego… vuélvete uno conmigo…."_

Nightwing ya no creía en el amor, no amaba a Raven….. solo la usaba, calmaba esas ansias de impotencia, esa rabia interna que sentía al ver cada horrendo crimen cometido en la ciudad, así que no había espacio para el amor y ambos lo sabían bien

- vístete, debemos encontrar respuestas – ella se levanto sin sentir pudor alguno y sus ropas volvieron a cubrirla de pies a cabeza mientras Nightwing tuvo que vérselas solo

Salieron del escondite del héroe, se dirigieron a Jump city, lugar asignado por Cyborg al nuevo Joven Maravilla, la fría noche asolaba a los habitantes… hasta el clima era inusual

Se movían a través de los edificios buscando hasta que Raven sintió un aura extraña cubrir toda la ciudad, miro a Nightwing y antes de que esta le tocara tomo de su mano protegiéndolo, todo se había detenido misteriosamente

- ya vimos esto antes – Nightwing recordó aquella vez hace mucho cuando salvo a Raven, aquello anunciaba el regreso de Trigon

- no es buena señal …. – Raven uso parte de su poder para hacer que Nightwing pudiera volar

- iremos al origen de esta aura – ella no pudo contactar con la Torre desde antes, su comunicador se había **dañado en la "trasportación" a Gotham**

**Aquí veremos porque aparece esta "aura" en la ciudad ok **

No se hallo nada en los lugares señalados por Cyborg como posibles fuentes de la falsa señal, Robin estaba frustrado y decidió ir solo, así no pondría en peligro a ningún Titan de nuevo

En su afán de encontrar nuevas pistas trato de recabar información de la manera antigua .. Golpeando sospechosos en el bajo mundo, nada resulto de una noche llena de traumas craneales y lesiones de segundo grado, no hallo ninguna pista

Calmo su ira, toda esa frustración la descargo en esos criminales, le dolía saber la verdad .. si realmente aquello era la verdad… como un paria solitario se refugió en las calles de la ciudad escapando de su fantasma, se detuvo en el callejón en donde había conocido a Bruce Wayne

- "ni yo se quien soy" - se decía agobiado siempre por las dudas, en su cabeza no habían recuerdos de su vida ni de su familia, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que era observado

- justo cuando creí no tener tiempo sobre la tierra – dijo una vos siniestra salida de los mas horribles sueños del Joven Maravilla

- usas un traje manchado en sangre "niño"– decía y Robin busco a su alrededor el origen de esa siniestra vos pero solo lograba ver sombras

- muéstrate! – grito esperando ser atacado, su cuerpo estaba tenso, tenía miedo….. temblaba involuntariamente, con su mano titubeante encendió la señal de los Titanes

- no te servirá, ellos no vendrán – dijo percatándose de aquella señal, entonces la imagen del aquel personaje oscuro relució como si de un fantasma se tratase, tenia el rostro cubierto con una extraña "mascara roja"

- vine por ti – el aura que ese hombre despedía le parecía muy familiar, se parecía a la de Raven

- estás loco si crees que me dejare! – le recalco Robin lanzándose luego en un ataque frenético contra ese extraño al que nunca antes había visto, intento tomar la ventaja

- veo que elegiste el camino difícil – y esquivo el golpe con suma facilidad con su increíble rapidez

- es mi turno…. – y cuando se vio libre con sus manos asesto un golpe en el rostro del Joven Maravilla

- eres tan cobarde y débil, no mereces llevar ese traje – la voz del hombre era tan fría y llena de odio .. parecida a las de mil serpientes

- te mataría si no fueras mi salida del inframundo – le sujeto fuertemente del rostro elevándolo y lo choco contra la pared del callejón, Robin no tenia salida, no era tan fuerte para librarse de tal adversario… era el fin

- debo enviar la señal….. – lo elevo y la marca de Red-hood ardió una ves mas liberando un extraño poder oculto en su interior el cual paralizo al mundo entero

Entonces como una extraña reacción todo el cuerpo del Robin se encendió y emergió de el unas marcas deteriorando su traje, en sus brazos piernas cabeza cuellos todo ardió con extraños símbolos haciendo que entrar en un trance extraño

- es tu destino…. como lo fue el de tu madre – le susurro al oído cuando las marcas dejaron de brillar en señal de que un adversario se acercaba

- deja al chico! - se escucho a lo lejos y de repente un rayo rojo en forma de "X" rompió con la oscuridad reinante

Robin reacciono ante tal sorpresa, vio las marcas en su cuerpo y le ardían, vio al figura del su salvador… era Red-X

- tu …- dijo Red-hood y saco un arma que tenia escondida en su espalda

- morirás! – le disparo pero Red-X esquivo las balas tan ágilmente que pudo lanzar una "X" sobre Red-hood lo cual hizo que soltara al "Joven Maravilla"

- huye tonto! – le grito tratando de contener la ira del encapuchado, este se puso de pie con dificultad y escapo de ahí, aun le ardían a las marcas que estaban en todo su cuerpo, era como si el hierro ardiente le hubiera quemado la carne

- eres mejor de lo que espere – dijo al pelear contra su némesis Red-X, aunque el tenia una clara ventaja ya que tenia de su lado poderes demoniacos

- aun no has visto nada –el enmascarado con la X salto y pronuncio unas extrañas palabras

- "Cortrath Ztriom Hipnon!" – grito y la X en su cabeza se volvió roja captando un brillo muy intenso

Lanzo tantos golpes sobre la humanidad de Red-hood que él no pudo contenerlos, su fuerza se había duplicado, la velocidad hasta triplicado…. no tenia limites

"Ira"

Sus golpes eran violentos, el enmascarado de rojo no podía siquiera defenderse

"odio"

La velocidad de su ataque era inigualable, ya no necesito la ayuda de sus armas, se deshizo de ellas para combatir solo con sus puños

"Rencor"

Con cada golpe hizo retroceder a su enemigo, el tenía una fuerza sin igual pero el enmascarado con la X tenía la convicción de vencer

- No importa lo que hagas, nada cambiara el destino del chico!- aquel enmascarado de rojo **contraataco con todas sus fuerzas**

**Flashback Red-X (del porque ayuda a Robin)**

_El viaje en el tiempo no era nada agradable, las partículas del cuerpo se dispersaban por todo el universo hasta hallar el punto exacto a donde se deseaba llegar, logro atravesar la línea del espacio tiempo llegando a nuestra era _

_Se paro con dificultad, empezó su misión sin mas demora, se infiltraría en la ciudad para empezar su búsqueda _

_Con su traje actual hecho pedazos, la tarea estaba lejos de concretarse aunque recordó algo que "su padre" le había dicho, en un deposito cerca al aeropuerto estaba el antiguo traje del héroe uno que uso por algún tiempo _

_Fue hasta ahí en medio de extrañas miradas, las cosas eran diferentes en ese tiempo tal y como "Brinac 5" le había dicho, mil años en el futuro los humanos eran escasos y no se los veía en tal cantidad como ahora _

_Encontró el antiguo deposito, estaba desordenado y empolvado, ahí vio lo que usaría para concretar su misión, el traje estaba guardado como también la motocicleta, entre los artefactos que trajo del futuro había una base de datos completa de la "Legión", ahí especificaba claramente los códigos e identidades de los antiguos miembros de la "Liga" _

_- lo hallare antes de que alguien mas lo haga – sabia bien del peligro que corría estando ahí, a pesar de eso corrió el riesgo _

_- Faltan pocos días – se dijo a si mismo mientras planeaba como **entrar en la torre de los Titanes** _

**Fin Flashback **

- el mensaje fue enviado, ya puedo irme, nos volveremos a ver – Red-hood aun con magulladuras en el cuerpo logro quemar con fuego de sus manos parte del traje de Red –X solo para detenerlo

Luego escapo huyendo velozmente, en su estado no daría una buena pelea, aparte de eso sintió la presencia de dos mas que se acercaban peligrosamente, toda la tierra volvió a su estado normal dejando a Red-X aun herido y lastimado

- "Robin" – recordó y corrió hasta que se topo contra el ave oscura a quien conocía como Raven

- detente, ¿eres tu el responsable de esto? – el mercenario se vio acorralado al ver a Nightwing detrás de el

- pierden tiempo….. "Robin" esta en peligro – su carne seguía ardiendo por las quemaduras del inframundo y le costaba mucho hablar con coherencia

- tiene una grave quemadura – dijo Raven que se acerco y cubrió con su magia negra la herida del mercenario

- menciono a "Robin"…. iré por el – Nightwing no perdió tiempo y busco al Joven Maravilla dejando a Raven sola con aquel mercenario

- es profunda – dijo aun con dudas de lo que acaba de suceder

- que paso aquí? – pregunto al casi inconsciente Red-X

- es tu hijo …. el tiene las marcas, dieciséis …. – aun le ardía el cuerpo y Raven al sanarlas vio sellos en el cuerpo de este, estaba mas que confundida con lo que decía, el mercenario tenia pleno conocimiento del supuesto hijo de Raven

- tu no eres el verdadero Red-X, quien eres?... – no tenia opción mas que decir la verdad, con su cuerpo en ese estado no había modo de huir pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se desmayo por la agonía del dolor

Le observo cuidadosamente, se parecía mucho a ella y al mismo tiempo a ….. era imposible!, quien era este personaje?, dejo el hechizo en su cuerpo para sanarlo y con sus manos lentamente le retiro la mascara

Los cabellos largos de este cayeron lentamente en un momento increíble, Raven **temblaba ante tal visión, era… Nightwing**!

**Continuara…**

****

**- Vayayaya dos "Nightwing" que interesante ejejeje me gusto mucho como lo manejo, mas misterios aunque ya están develados muchos, confuso en el siguiente chap será un poco de historia lo que sucedió realmente **

**- se ha enviado la señal, el chico llamado "Terry" tiene las marcas de su madre y al igual que ella, es un portal para el regreso de Trigon **

**- que sucederá ahora con el renacer de Trigon y que tiene que ver que los "muertos" cobren vida?**


	5. The First Outsider: Nightwing

**Nightwing The First Outsider  
**

**Un poco de StarXRob en donde se ve como es que nuestro héroe termina por convertirse en Nightwing, todo de la mano de Raven…. ( mi nuevo Avatar hace referencia a lo que le sucederá a Raven)**

**Gags: **

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**3. palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

- Lograste encontrarlo? – pregunto a través de su comunicador

- "escapo, aunque… creo saber a donde fue" – Raven escucho esto también y al igual que Nightwing creyó adivinar el lugar a donde iría el "Joven Maravilla", ella luego dirigió su mirada al inconsciente Red X, le perturbo demasiado esa imagen… a tal punto que **sintió haberlo visto antes**

Nightwing debía ir hasta Gotham, cada vez que se acercaba a la mansión Wayne un sentimiento de odio crecía en su interior, aquel era el lugar en donde todo había empezado y terminado a la vez

"_un corazón noble nunca se doblega ante las circunstancias, no importa que tan oscuro este ahí afuera..."_

Las palabras de su padre hacían "eco" a medida que se abría paso entre las callejuelas de la ciudad, conocía bien los "bajos fondos" y también la "zona muerta", nada le parecía mas repulsivo que ver a los criminales caminar libremente sin sentir temor alguno por la ley

"_es tu amor el que me hace seguir adelante…."_

Aquellas palabras en su cabeza le atormentaban….. le dañaban el alma, el recuerdo de Kory dolía a medida que se aproximaba por la carretera hacia la antigua mansión Wayne

"nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida"

Su corazón se aceleraba… su respiración se agito como si al acercarse a ese lugar viera la muerte de frente, las voces en su interior no dejaban de hablar, aquel lejano recuerdo ahora se hacía presente

"… tu amor es muy grande, no dejes que ese corazón termine en la oscuridad"

La lluvia que empezó a caer empañaba el casco de protección que tenia puesto, acelero a fondo, el pavimento de la carretera zumbaba cuando la motocicleta de Nightwing pasaba con velocidad

De repente ya no estaba mas en aquel camino incierto, se vio rodeado del dulce recuerdo, el amor de su vida, un mundo lleno de fantasías y amores perdidos en el tiempo….

Lo que sucedió con su vida nunca fue grato, en el no habían recuerdos de amor verdadero... Hasta que llego Kory, ella le mostro que habían una luz siempre al final de cada túnel, verla de nuevo era lo que su **corazón ansiaba…..**

**Empieza el recuerdo (unos seis años atrás)**

_- eres feliz conmigo? – pregunto mientras reía _

_Con su inmenso amor sanaba las heridas del "Joven Maravilla", el calor de su cuerpo era lo único que el necesitaba, la vida empezaba a brillar de nuevo_

_- nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida… –le dijo a su hermosa novia, esa nostalgia por la pérdida de sus padres desaparecía, el corazón ya no le dolía tanto, la amargura se perdía y volvía a ser lo que siempre debió haber sido…. alguien normal _

_Recostado en la hierba de aquel hermoso día soleado, veía a su novia Kory Anders correr junto al viento que elevaba sus cabellos haciéndolos esparcir más junto con aquel vestido Blanco, se veía hermosa fuera de ese traje que habitualmente usaba _

_Robin estaba listo para decirle quien era, para mostrarle su verdadero rostro, nunca antes lo hizo porque temía lastimarla, tenia miedo de que cuando Star le viera pasara algo que los separaría_

_Ella se recostó junto a su novio, se veía alegre y entusiasmada, jugaba con el pelo del Joven Maravilla que crecía poco a poco ya cobrando su forma "futura" _

_- es tu amor el que me hace seguir adelante –susurro a la hermosa Kory Anders, Robin estaba listo, la miro tiernamente y deslizo las gafas que tenia puesto, se las quito develando sus ojos que se llenaron de un brillo reflejándose aun mas con la luz del sol _

_La cara de su novia era de mucha sorpresa y emoción…. tanta ….que unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, al fin podía verlo, lloro descontroladamente, se apego al pecho de Richard hasta secar sus lágrimas quedando dormida _

_La que se hacía llamar "Starfire" presentía lo que sucedería más adelante, mantuvo en silencio lo que sería el final de todo…_

_El día se alzo como cualquier otro, el sol salía en ese entonces, su brillo demostraba cuanto había avanzado la sociedad, un mundo nuevo renacía ante los ojos atentos de los héroes que vivían para protegerla _

_Star se levantaba primero que todos, uno a uno bajaron hasta la cocina en donde ella los esperaba siempre con una enorme sonrisa y la alegría sin igual… que nadie en el mundo poseía _

_Su líder fue el último en bajar, se había quedado dormido luego de una larga jornada nocturna persiguiendo villanos en la ciudad_

_- buenos días Robin! – grito al verlo, todos se asustaron con tan repentino grito, Star revoloteo alrededor de su novio, todos veían esta escena como algo común de cada día _

_- ya empezamos de nuevo ..- Beast boy con su clásico sarcasmo, se limito a no dar mas comentarios y con una cara de aburrimiento comió su cereal _

_Robin saludo al resto y tomo asiento en la mesa para comer lo que su novia le había preparado, cuando el día empezaba de manera tan positiva la alarma sonó haciendo que todos fueran a la sala de mando _

_- que sucede Cyborg? – pregunto primero Robin dirigiendo su mirada al monitor que mostraba el centro de la ciudad _

_- han surgido disturbios en el centro – la imagen reflejo lo que sucedía con las personas en la ciudad, estas enloquecían… todas reían a carcajadas de forma descontrolada, cuando Robin vio esto …. se dio cuenta, una gota de sudor frio resbalo por su cuello _

_- no es un disturbio...- el Joven Maravilla sabia a quien pertenecía esa "marca", ya la había visto antes cuando hacia equipo con el Murciélago, cuando aun aprendía a ser un vigilante Nocturno_

_- … es el Joker – estaba nervioso, nunca antes lo había enfrentado sin la ayuda de Batman, si iba contra él su equipo corría muchos riesgos, pero si no lo hacía muchos morirían _

_- ese demente, ¿que rayos hace en Jump city ..?- Cyborg se preocupo, vio al resto y estaban impactados, se habían enfrentado a psicópatas pero nunca antes a alguien como el Joker, Starfire se asombro tanto que dejo caer el vaso con jugo que traía para Robin _

_- el némesis de Batman…. – hasta para Logan era una locura ir contra ese maniático, a Raven esto le fue indiferente aunque no pudo evitar sentir un extraño presentimiento _

_- iremos por él, prepárense Titanes! – las ordenes fueron claras, todos se prepararon, hasta Cyborg llamo a los Titanes del Oeste para así tener más apoyo _

_Robin salió en su motocicleta y junto a él estaba Star, ambos tenían unas mascaras especiales para repeler el "gas de la risa" del Joker, el resto partió en grupo para hallar el origen de dicho gas _

_- debemos tener cuidado, con el Joker nunca es tan simple – la motocicleta cruzo el puente que dividía la "Torre" con la ciudad…. el cual parecía cada vez __** más extensa a medida que avanzaban**_

Nightwing despertó muy adolorido, la lluvia caía copiosa sobre su rostro, no recordaba cómo es que había terminado en el fondo de ese barranco, vio a su alrededor y no había nadie, solo a su motocicleta toda destrozada

Su brazo le dolía mucho y se lo sujetaba con la otra haciendo fuerzas para poder moverse, su pierna tampoco respondía bien, vio su localizador y no faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión Wayne, era cierto lo que decían, el sol no salía en todo el mundo, un fenómeno climatológico muy extraño

Con la vista nublada a causa del golpe emprendió el viaje caminado lentamente…. arrastrándose en algunas partes, cuando iba en su motocicleta los recuerdos de Star aparecieron delante suyo como si aquel día volviera ..

Lentamente se movía, algo sucedía con el mundo y tenia que ver con el regreso de "Trigon", el nuevo Robin estaba involucrado…. de eso no había duda

Su odio hacia la maldita familia que lo acogió crecía, el no era parte de tan odioso legado .. y aun así aquel "nombre" volvía a reclamarle destruyendo su vida …

Toda su visión se nublo, siendo este el principal problema ante su falta de equilibrio, vio a los lejos sobre una inmensa colina la entrada enrejada de la mansión Wayne, con cada mal paso que daba perdía el control de su cuerpo, llego a su limite desvaneciéndose en el fango formado por la lluvia que caía ahora mas **hiriente que antes….**

_- es serio es tan malo? – pregunto un poco incrédula al no saber a lo que enfrentaba, lo poco que sabia era por las historias que Robin solía contarles a todos_

_- debió quedarse en Arkham – fue lo único que respondió con una voz oscura, su actitud de líder cambio bastante, ahora __**estaba mas decidido que antes**_

Se levanto abruptamente, todo a su alrededor era negrura, se quedo inconsciente al tratar de llegar a la mansión Wayne, ahora se encontró en un lugar frio y húmedo hasta que una voz familiar le hizo reaccionar por completo

- viniste para llevarme de nuevo… pero no deseo ir – era Robin, tal y como lo había previsto, el chico escapo a la antigua mansión en donde vivía con Bruce

- el no volverá - dijo con algo de dificultada en sus palabras, se paro y le busco con la mirada, pero solo veía oscuridad a su alrededor, la cueva en donde tantas veces había acompañado a "Batman" ahora estaba vacía

- recuerdas cuando los tres luchábamos contra el crimen? –el chico era nostálgico con un pasado que nunca volvería

- ya sal de tu escondite, tenemos que hablar – Nightwing no lo podía ver, el chico no deseaba ser visto

- eran tiempos buenos.. no como ahora – la aventura del nuevo Joven Maravilla acabo cuando Bruce Wayne dejo el manto, esa misma oscuridad contra la que peleo termino por alcanzarle…

- cosas malas suceden y al parecer tú tienes algo que ver– Nightwing camino a través de la cueva buscándolo, de pronto en el fondo vio un brillo rojo, unas líneas que se dibujaban en la oscuridad

- he cambiado…. estas marcas no dejan de arder – Robin salió de su escondite y Nightwing miro con sorpresa al muchacho que **tenia la señal en el cuerpo**

_- "es mi deber como líder, si existe una amenaza debo afrontarla .."- no era el momento para dudas, el Joker estaba en la ciudad atormentando a inocentes _

_- no te preocupes… le hallaremos – Star leía los pensamientos de su novio, ambos eran como una sola persona, se complementaban a la perfección _

_Se detuvieron a llegar al centro de Jump City, todo estaba desolado por aquel gas, estar en la ciudad les daba escalofríos, la gente desapareció como si nunca hubieran estado ahí _

_- esto no es normal...- de pronto una melodía llamo la atención de Starfire, busco el origen de y tan peculiar música y vio a un "osito" con un letrero en sus manos _

"_Bienvenidos" decía, Star miro con dulzura, cuando intento ir a recogerlo Robin logro detenerla aunque fue demasiado tarde, aquel objeto exploto haciéndolos volar por los aires sin darles tiempo para reaccionar, los dos cayeron golpeándose contra el concreto _

_Con su cuerpo herido y uno de sus ojos cubiertos por su propia sangre pudo ver a Starfire inconsciente en el piso _

_- es bueno ver una cara conocida – dijo una vos muy repentina por Robin _

_Robin elevo su mirada y era el Joker, quien descendía en una especia de globo improvisado_

_- aun no he sentido la bienvenida de tus amigos...jajajajajaja- reía mientras en las pantallas que antes servían para anunciar publicidad se vieron inmensas imágenes de sus compañeros, todos siendo atacados por secuaces del Joker _

_- Titanes… - dijo con dificultad, con su cuerpo debilitado intento ponerse de pie, le dolían los huesos, la carne le ardía….aun así extendió sus manos como queriendo alcanzarles_

_- no te esfuerces demasiado, te necesito con vida...- la voz del demente fue lo último que pudo escuchar __**antes de caer inconsciente**_

- te ayudaremos, ya enfrentamos esto antes...- Nightwing buscaba de alguna forma convencer al nuevo Robin de que fueran a la Torre

- no entiendes….. tu no sabes cuanto dolor siento, no se quien soy…. ni porque tengo estas marcas – el Joven Maravilla estaba confundido y temeroso

- si es cierto que tu madre es Raven entonces… -ya no dijo, todo el mundo concia esa historia

"déjame ayudarte" fue una voz que Robin escucho en su interior

- déjame ayudarte.. – las mismas palabras dijo Nightwing, como si el** ya las hubiera escuchado antes**

(*)

_- despierta… – el Joven Maravilla no hacía gestos de ningún tipo, luego de la explosión había quedado muy mal herido al punto de quedar inconsciente _

_- despierta…!- Raven decía con insistencia, Robin sintió que le agitaban con desesperación_

_Abrió los ojos, vio a sus amigos llegar hasta el edificio en donde había enfrentado al Joker, sus compañeros tenían serias heridas, hasta Cyborg no pudo contener el ataque tan repentino que recibió _

_Vio a Logan junto a él, se veía diferente... todos le miraban como si ocultasen algo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba…_

_-... díganme donde esta Starfire!- nadie quiso responder, todos bajaron sus cabezas, solo Raven se atrevió a decirle _

_- no pudimos hacer nada, él se la llevo– los ojos del Robin se nublaron, miro sus manos y aun tenían sangre_

_- … es mi culpa, nunca debí traerlos – se arrepintió en gran manera, ahora el amor de su vida corría serios peligros a merced del psicópata mas grande de Gotham _

_- hay que encontrarla – dijo Cyborg mientras veía a su líder quien tenia toda su ira acumulada contra si mismo, contuvo sus ganas de ir solo _

_- no es necesario…. el nos encontrara – tantas veces había enfren__**tado al Joker que sabia lo que haría **_

- porque me miras de ese modo…. sucede algo? – el Joven Maravilla se quedo en estado de shock, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de su vida… de su niñez

Vio en imágenes la mano de Bruce Wayne, el día que lo hallo en la zona mas miserable de Gotham…. en los "Bajos Fondos", en ese entonces él no sabía que aquel enmascarado era en realidad el gran empresario

Se arrodillo preso de una locura repentina al no poder llegar a recordar mas, tomo conciencia de la imagen que poseía de su padre que en realidad era un porta-retrato falso, **el nunca tuvo a nadie **

_- dime donde esta! – le sujeto con odio, su cuerpo estaba tensionado a tal punto que ya no podía controlarse, sus compañeros no hicieron nada…. sabían que era cosa de su líder y el Joker _

_- ajajajajajajajaja hhuhuhuhuh ajajajajaja… - rio con dificultad, puesto que los golpes que recibió aun le dolían _

_- …es bueno que hayas venido, aunque como anfitrión no he sido nada cordial – miro a un costado y le señalo con su mano una imagen en los monitores de su inmunda guarida _

_- tu amiguita esta bien, solo debes llegar pronto… en verdad siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo – el psicópata se disculpo, la mirada de Robin se lleno de miedo… era Star la que estaba en una especie de depósito atada en una silla junto a un centenar de explosivos _

_- ve al lugar en donde todo comenzó, vuela petirrojo o ella se quedara sin alas ajajajajajajajaja – Robin lo soltó dejando a su equipo para que lo vigilaran _

_Raven le siguió tratando de llevar a su líder hasta ese lugar, aunque vano fue su intento de alcanzarle, ella vio como el miedo se apodero de Robin _

_Star despertó y miro a todos lados, aun estaba bajos los efectos del gas "toxico amnésico" del Joker, le dolían mucho los golpes que le propinaron, aun así logro liberarse de sus ataduras, aun adolorida le vino a la mente la imagen de Robin y que el vendría a rescatarla de tan horrenda pesadilla _

_El Joven Maravilla se abría paso descontroladamente a través de las calles de Gotham, esperando salvar su "única" razón en este mundo, Starfire se encontraba cautiva en el lugar en donde su familia fue asesinada por Harvey Dent alias "Two Face"_

_- resiste Star… – la desesperación le hizo ignorar a los transeúntes.. pasándolos sin control alguno recorriendo incontables manzanos _

_Starfire se deslizaba con dificultad por el piso de aquel estacionamiento, veía los cientos de explosivos que ahí habían, pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba .. se trataba de un viejo edificio abandonado en Gotham _

_Logro llegar hasta la salida de emergencia solo para encontrarla cerrada, luego repentinamente oyó un suave timbre, vio con claridad y era un detonador que iba en cuenta atrás _

_9, 8, 7, …. _

_Robin estaba tan cerca, a su mente venían los recuerdos felices que había vivido con Star.. aquellos que no quería que terminaran, las miles de veces que Kory con esa sonrisa le devolvía a la luz de la que tanto escapo _

_6, 5, 4 ….._

_-"Richard… tu amor es muy grande, no dejes que ese corazón termine en la oscuridad" – una lagrima, de las ya tantas derramadas se deslizo por su rostro…. recordando a quien era su amor .. su único amor _

_3, 2, …..1_

_Al ver que estaba cerca salto de su motocicleta presto a entrar hasta que la estruendosa explosión lo arrojo a varios metros _

_Toda la ciudad resonó siendo una señal para el resto de los Titanes, llegaron para presenciar como su líder de en medio de las llamas salía con Starfire en brazos, una vez más un miembro de la "familia" moría… una vez mas Robin __**debía sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido**_

Raven se inquietaba demasiado teniendo cerca a ese mercenario, sus dudas se acrecentaron aun mas, el misterio que este "antihéroe" ocultaba revolvería aun mas las cosas

"lo tengo, estaré en quince minutos en la Torre"

El ultimo mensaje de Nightwing hacia referencia a la captura de Robin, al fin tenían a ese chiquillo escurridizo, sin duda Raven también debía llevarse a Red x pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo

Fue como aquella vez .. el día del incidente, en donde la vida de todos cambio…. en especial la de **Robin .. el primer "Robin"**

_Le veía desde lejos pensado en si debía acercarse o no, no era de su incumbencia, el dolor ajeno humano de algún modo le parecía irresistible y en su líder esta extraña sensación aumentaba su ansias de acercarse siquiera un poco…. _

_Sus chillidos de cuervo hacían eco en todo el cementerio, emprendió vuelo con la pretensión de acercarse aun mas tentando a su suerte, Robin miro como el ave se acercaba…._

_- "Nightwing" …. – fue lo único que susurro luego de quedar pasmado ante la figura de su compañera que descendió de los cielos en su forma de "cuervo" y que lentamente dio paso a su aspecto humano _

_- dijiste algo?- pregunto ella confundida al hallarlo en aquel cementerio en donde el iba cada año a dejar una rosa blanca en la tumba de Kory Anders _

"_No seria divertido Robin, si el encapotado muere alguien debe tomar su lugar… y que mejor persona que tu… aunque faltaba algo de tragedia en tu vida"_

_Aquello que le dijo el Joker le hacia ver la cruda realidad… como escapar a algo que siempre te perseguirá …y no solo le lastimaran a el….. si no a todos sus seres queridos también _

_- ya no volveré a usar el traje de Robin …– ella nunca espero que su líder renunciara de ese modo, cediendo el mando de los Titanes al más sensato de ellos... a Cyborg _

_- Esta ciudad se merece mas de lo que le he podido dar – su decisión era final _

_Nunca mas volverían a trabajar como equipo, ya no había una razón para hacerlo, con la partida de Star el mundo a su alrededor se torno gris y oscuro …_

_- siempre me tendrás a mi – miro hacia atrás, Raven ahora estaba junto a el, no tenia otra opción…. Robin le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones, ahora era tiempo de retribuirle _

**Continuara….**

**Next chap: Raven The Second Outsider **

_**Imagínense que hubiera inspirado Starfire en Robin .. huhuh me da cosa! **__**mas bien estaba ahí Raven para hacerle ver lo que realmente podía ser y es que Nightwing es Ala-nocturna, esto sumado a una tragedia .. que genial ! **_

_**Dudas¿? Y lo mas importante… reviewns¿? – agradecería mucho **_

_Huhuh adelantos: _

_**Raven ha luchado toda su vida contra su inmensa necesidad de contener emociones, por esta razón necesita de las emociones ajenas, las del dolor le atraen, aunque ni ella sabe porque….**_

_**Que secretos oculta Raven "The Second Outsider"**_


	6. The Second Outsider: Raven

**Previamente: **

_- "Sé porque le amas, es un amor puro que nace dentro de ti, ese amor es el que no te deja seguir tu camino, déjalo y podrás ver con claridad" –_

_- "Raven… el amor que tu conoces es el amor de un humano hacia otro pero…. el amor de una madre es mucho mas grande que todos los que tu crees conocer" –_

"_Sigue el juego… vuélvete uno conmigo…."_

**Raven The Second Outsider **

**Gags: **

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**3. Palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

Tomar la mano de Red x parecía ser una tarea imposible, solo seria un segundo hasta trasportarlo a la Torre, aun así esos segundos serian interminables ..

Aquel sentimiento volvía como cuando se acerco al "Joven Maravilla", aun no comprendía el porque volvió a su estado puro ese día en la azotea de la Torre. Acerco su mano casi temblando en la espera a que aquel sujeto no reaccionará, cuando al fin le toco la frente su mente viajo misteriosamente….. llevándosela en un **torbellino de recuerdos …**

**Raven The Outsider inicia! **

_Los días eran eternos en un mundo que poco a poco alcanzaba su máximo brillo y esplendor, en una era llena de odio y rencor, era algo sin igual…. el crimen había sido contenido, las calles eran seguras para todo aquel que surcaba. _

_En esta era llena de esplendor los grandes defensores de la justicia buscaron incasablemente la tan ansiada paz resguardando todo aquello que se creía justo, para Raven este cambio repentino solo significaba una cosa… _

_Veía con desprecio el florecer de este mundo, algo que le molestaba en gran medida, sin duda su odio se acrecentaba día con día al ver a Starfire y Robin, ambos se veían como seres perfectos ante los ojos de las personas _

_Aun así tenia cierta tolerancia hacia esos dos que profesaban amor infinito, aquella calor inundo la Torre, la gran T estaba siempre vigilante….. no solo de su ciudad si no también custodiaba al resto del mundo colaborando en grande con la "Liga de la Justicia" _

_Raven aun recordaba como había nacido el grupo, ella los reunió para enfrentar a su padre…Trigon, desde aquel entonces se conformo un equipo cuyo fin era de enfrentar al mal en su conjunto y no solo la amenaza **de aquel demonio inter-dimensional** _

_A su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontró con aquel Joven muchacho, mas conocido por toda ciudad Gótica como "Robin", tardo muchas semanas en hallarlo, se decía que junto al vigilante nocturno hacia el dueto mas mortífero contra el crimen, aunque las desaveniencias los alejaban cada día mas _

_Se oculto en las sombras de la noche, cuyo manto la volvía invisible, solo fue notada por alguien cuyo vida estaba dentro de esa oscuridad, aquel ser noto la presencia de la joven hechicera_

_Pasaron días hasta que al fin pudo verle, se poso a lo alto de un edificio, se presto a observar un asalto, aquellos delincuentes entraba a una joyería procurando no llamar amucho la atención ….. error _

_En un par de minutos la figura de Robin apareció a lo lejos, el chico desprendía esa aura maligna que ella tenia, de un salto el Joven Maravilla estaba junto a los criminales que al verlo comenzaron a dispara sin control, el héroe esquivo cada bala con una agilidad increíble _

_Raven creyó al fin hallar un líder para su grupo recién formado, sin siquiera darse cuenta alguien repentinamente se poso junto a ella, esto le sorprendió tanto que se alejo mas hacia la luz para poder ver mejor _

_- se que nos has estado buscando … porque?- de esa oscuridad salió el enmascarado mas temido de Gotham, para entonces Robin ya había acabado con esos delincuentes _

_- eres Batman ..- Raven quedo pasmada y no hallo las palabras para responderle _

_- eres solo una niña, que planeas? – la presencia de Batman era increíble, nunca tanta oscuridad se había juntado en un solo lugar _

_- yo también la note, lleva días siguiéndonos – la voz de esta tercera persona era la de Robin, para Raven solo había una opción... decirles la verdad _

_- no es por ti que les seguí – dijo mirando a Batman a los ojos _

_- solo deseo hablar con Robin - si no hubiese estado ahí el Joven Maravilla ella de seguro habría huido de ahí, la vos le fallo… se sentía muy nerviosa _

_- bueno .. si lo pones así .. ven – dijo Robin llevándola de la mano y saltando al vacio, la alejo del vigilante que solo miro con frialdad _

_Luego de balancearse por unos cuantos edificios al fin se detuvieron en una azotea alejada de la ciudad, ahí ambos tomaron un respiro, para aquel entonces Raven aun tenia mas apego por la humanidad que la acogió como una mas volviéndose un segundo hogar, el Joven Maravilla se poso en la cima de un tanque de agua para ver a la chica que vestía de purpura _

_- ahora si .. habla – dijo con una serenidad que sorprendió a Raven, luego de habar enfrentado a esos criminales el chico aun conservaba su temple, sin duda fue bien entrenado _

_- yo … te he buscado para pedirte algo – verle de frente le incomodaba, no se imagino que el joven héroe seria así, se imagino a una persona distinta .. mas oscura como…. Batman, ya no supo que decirle, se quedo prendada con la mirada de Robin _

_- me has llamado solo para quedarte ahí… viéndome? – las palabras del joven héroe le sacaron de ese estado mental al que nunca se podía habituar _

_-… nada de eso, yo vine para darte una invitación – sin darse cuenta sintió algo en ese chico, la piel se le erizaba cuando sentía __**la calidez de aquel cuerpo**_

_La humanidad nació con una nueva esperanza, ya se habían alzado sus defensores… ellos no sabían que siempre hay un precio que pagar y esto se vio en una malévola sonrisa _

"_es hora de hacer pagar a todos los que usan antifaz, empezare con ustedes odiosos"_

_El Joker decidió atacar a los Jóvenes Héroes para hacerles ver lo duro de la vida, su mirada se poso en aquel cuyo legado seria el mas perjudicial, eligió a "Robin" _

_Las nubes oscuras volvieron trayendo a su paso solo miseria y muerte, los criminales salían de sus limites, la luz se alejo del mundo entero…. tornándose en un lugar miserable lleno de crimen y desolación _

_En este nuevo mundo sin ley Los Titanes tuvieron que abrirse camino luchando sin su líder__,__ ausente ante la muerte de la que se llamaba Starfire, su nuevo líder Cyborg se obsesiono a tal punto que ahora su vida estaba en frente de un monitor cegándose ante la verdad _

_Muy lejos de esto en uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad Raven observaba tan inusual situación, se llenaba de si misma esperando en silencio a que el sol menguara para al fin poder estar junto a Robin _

_Su ansia de emociones se acrecentó, ya no le importaba la ciudad y mucho menos combatir el crimen, nunca se percato de sus propias necesidades, desde el día que le pidió ser parte de los Titanes estuvo aguardado, el secreto de Robin .. el sufrimiento de su vida parecían tan atrayentes, deseaba consumirlo …. hacerlo perder entre sus brazos y luego aprisionarlo contra su pecho _

_Exprimirle todo rastro de emoción ya que ella carecía de estos puesto que eran netamente humanos, sin embargo ella no estaba alejada de las emociones, contenía esas "emociones" interiormente alejándose de ellos__,__ ya que odiaba sentirse inundada de lo que llamaban amor, odiaba estar inundada de lo que llamaban felicidad .. deseaba el sabor del dolor… el sufrimiento y que mejor persona que Nightwing, alguien que __**sufrió demasiado en su vida **_

- llegas demasiado tarde… - Nightwing se encontraba en el viejo deposito de los Titanes ya abandonado, en donde solo estaban depositados viejos equipos de tecnología vetados por Cyborg

- fue difícil lidiar con él, aun de inconsciente me ha traído problemas – diciendo esto arrojo al mercenario dejándolo en el piso del viejo deposito

Ahí Red x dio quejidos de dolor, se movía retorciéndose ante las secuelas dejadas por la quemadura de Red Hood

- tranquilízate ..- dijo Raven de modo extraño, ya que se inclino para apaciguarlo un poco acariciando el cuerpo del mercenario

- el dolor es pasajero ..- su voz se torno suave… algo que Nightwing noto

Es que el héroe no sabía el secreto que se ocultaba debajo de esa mascara, si se desvelaba.. muchas cosas sucederían, tal ves perjudiciales así que Raven fue cauta y no le arrebato su identidad

Se acerco a Robin también y se quedo mirando esas marcas extrañas, no las había visto de tan cerca, brillaban por todo su cuerpo, esto le estremeció ya que sabia cuanto lastimaban… el pobre chico estaba sufriendo con un dolor indescriptible

- la hora se acerca … pero ¿porque?.. nosotros derrotamos a Trigon ..- el mal se movía, no solo las señales si no también aquel secreto oculto bajo la mascara de Red x

-Trigon no es quien intenta renacer…. – una vos lastimera les puso alerta, esta provenía del adolorido mercenario

- ….quien intentan renacer es … – aun con esas marcas **quemándole la piel logro ponerse de pie **

"_Es el momento, el no te rechazara" _

_Las voces en su mente se hacían cada ves mas molestas, sus emociones se habían descontrolado induciéndole a realizar los actos mas bajos conocidos, verlo ahí ante sus pies fue lo mas bello que pudo considerar hasta ahora _

_Le vio rogar .. pedir eso que nunca tuvo con Starfire, dejo que su instinto lo controlase, se apodero de su presa sin saber que caía en una trampa, el primer beso le lastimo .. Raven le mordió el labio haciéndole sangrar , esta bebió del liquido rojizo .. aun caliente, No era Starfire…. nadie nunca la reemplazaría _

_-aun te duele.. te duele haberla perdido.. – ella decía cosas hirientes mientras se entregaba por completo al vigilante nocturno _

_- .. tu dolor crece y me excita - su desenfreno duraba hasta que la luz se ocultaba en el horizonte _

_Tenerla ahí era un dolor amargo.. alejarla solo atraería de nuevo el sufrimiento emocional, de cierto modo ambos se complementaba mutuamente sin que el "amor" estuviera en medio, se buscaban mutuamente, por un lado Raven ansiaba absorber ese sufrimiento que para ella era una delicia .. y Nightwing deseaba quitarse aquél peso del corazón _

_Su rostro quedaba blanco luego de un día agotador junto a Raven, era un adicto el cual buscaba borrar de su mente la imagen de Starfire… quería olvidar esa sonrisa tan hermosa .. deseaba borrar esa calidez y reemplazarla por un cuerpo frio .. sin vida _

_Cerraba los ojos para conciliar un poco su agonía, descansaba tranquilo y esto provocaba que en el rostro de Raven se dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa _

"_es débil .. te vuelve débil, el amor mato a Starfire" _

_Ella nunca se arrepintió de llevar aun mas en la oscuridad a un Joven Maravilla__,__ quien solo necesitaba consuelo… cosa que Raven nunca le daría porque no sabia como, no lo sabia ya que aborrecía el amor .. por esta razón encerró "esa" emoción en lo mas profundo de su ser _

"_no te amo" _

_Siempre que se alejaba de la habitación de Nightwing le recordaba esas palabras que le hacían entender su condición _

"_borra este dolor .. hare lo que sea" _

_La voz de Robin fue el detonante que siempre ansió, ahora mas que nunca complacería aquel bajo instinto humano de placer no compartido por Raven que solo deseaba con cada beso arrebatarle emociones, quitarle ese doloroso sentimiento perjudicial ….y ansiado por ella _

"_te aprovechas de un humano para saciar tu propia penitencia … morirá tarde o temprano"_

_Su madre tenia toda la razón, dejarlo como un cuerpo sin alma lo llevaría a la muerte tarde o temprano, día tras día se decidía a terminar pero al final volvía y volvía a sus brazos para complacerse, veía como el se desvivía por poseerla .. cuando la llamaba por otro nombre _

_Todo cambio cuando un rumor se esparció por la ciudad, no le tomo importancia hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, traído por Cyborg este nuevo miembro del equipo seria la respuesta ante la ola de crimen _

_- hola ..soy Robin .. el nuevo Robin – con una clara falta de camaradería saludo tímido a todos sus nuevos compañeros, aun así tenia algo especial en su interior, todos le vieron con cierto desconcierto, los Titanes habían madurado bastante, entre ellos estaban los nuevos miembros antiguos protegidos de poderosos héroes _

_A Raven le tomo por sorpresa verlo…. ahí con ese uniforme "rojo y negro" muy parecido a la de su antiguo líder aunque carente del verde clásico usado por varios anteriores a el, tenia una extraño porte, en las pruebas destacaba notoriamente atrayendo gran expectativa levantando la moral de todos _

_Aunque ocultaba muchas cosas… de donde había salido?.. porque tenia tantas habilidades?...eran preguntas que nunca serian contestadas y **solo el tiempo las develaría**_

_**Continuara ….**_

**Un amor loco, no creen? Bueno me encanto subir este capitulo estaba mas genial aunque falta un parte .. The outsiders: Robin – le toca decir su verdad ¡!**

**A pesar de eso quien renacerá si no es Trigon … hohohohoh **

**Dudas y mas importante revienws ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ porfas, así no mas continuo **

BONUS*

- porque tienes tanto interés en ese disco? – la pregunta de Logan la fin había sido hecha, el dudaba un poco acerca de la venganza de Terra

- Garfield querido …- ella tomo el disco y lo inserto en uno de los computadores de la antigua base de Slade

-.. aquí esta la información exacta de los aliados que necesito – los monitores se encendieron y en una de las pantallas centrales apareció la imagen de todos los miembros de la Liga y ex miembros de los Titanes.. solo que ahí se revelaban sus identidades

El computador mostro el verdadero nombre de su ex–líder …, Logan no cesaba de ver uno a uno las diferentes **facetas de los héroes y heroínas**


	7. The Outsider: Robin

**Robin the Outsider **

"**un marginal, aquel que no cree en las normas de la sociedad .. por esta razón Robin es un Outsider"**

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Perdonen la espera estoy haciendo el especial de Ben 10 por el día 10-10-10 así que estaré ocupado, en fin esta genial nos vemos. Dejen reviewns ok nos vemos! (confuso así que leer el resumen del final)**

"en el futuro de donde yo vengo… Trigon renació, pero le detuvimos, aunque se tuvo que pagar un alto precio"

Raven huía del lugar como si al escuchar esas palabras le hubieran dado muy fuerte en el corazón, algo de ella se desprendió… se perdió ahí ante tan cruda verdad

"una vida por otra…ese fue el trato"

Se detuvo hasta llegar al muelle en donde se desplomo, no podía seguir mas .. el dolor que sentía era inmenso .. como algo así podía ser cierto?, con la ayuda de sus poderes pudo haber escapado de ahí …. algo la retuvo, como si esperase que alguien la siguiese y así fue

Ella no alejaba su vista del frio océano ahogada en sus propios lamentos – no es cierto – se repetía con una manía

"Azarath vive en el tiempo.. ahí no existe y tu Raven eres la que intenta renacer, buscas al único portador de la sangre de Trigon"

- mátame, si a eso has venido – dijo Raven tratando de ocultar un poco su inmenso pesar

"el hijo que esperas… es el nuevo Robin"

- porque habría de hacerlo? No podría ..- Nightwing se acerco aun mas – si es verdad… entonces

"fue enviado en el tiempo .. pensamos que estaría a salvo"

**Comienza la verdad **

_La guerra había terminado, el bien se sobrepuso ante un mal que casi termina por arrasar el universo entero, los héroes miraban con optimismo el futuro que parecía ser brillante y prospero, entre aquella aparente paz nació un niño, su llanto inundo una vieja construcción en ruinas, dos mujeres ayudaban a la madre que acaba de dar a luz _

_-"es un hermoso bebe"- la enfermera puso en los brazos de la madre al pequeño que se veía tan calmado _

_- "es un milagro en estos tiempo, usted es muy afortunada" – decía la otra que limpiaba con un paño el sudor vertido por la madre que sufrió mucho en un parto en donde escaseaba los analgésicos y hacían esta tarea muy laboriosa _

_La madre miro al pequeño, se enterneció por primera vez … dejo que su amor la poseyera, de sus ojos se vertieron muchas lagrimas, luego de tanta maldad… de tanto odio… al fin algo por lo cual poder luchar, sabia bien que no había terminado, que aun el mal rondaba, ella no permitiría que su hijo sufriera _

_Luego de unos instantes llego el padre del niño recién nacido, aun con la ciudad en ruinas se dio modos para poder estar ahí, nunca pidió mucho de la vida y trato siempre de proteger a su familia, mucho antes había luchado por darle a "su amor" una vida que valiera la pena _

_- es varón ..!– dijo ella con una sonrisa que nunca se vio antes, el también se vio contagiado por aquella extraña felicidad, el joven padre se acerco temeroso y vio a su hijo.. un niño sano y lleno de vida _

_- es .. increíble .. es el momento mas feliz de mi vida – las palabras sobraban en un padre que sentía las ganas nuevas de seguir con aquello que eligió _

- y como lo llamaremos?- pregunto Rachel

- como mi abuelo.. se llamara "Terry" -

_Beso a su esposa en la frente con mucho cariño, ella le retribuyo dándole uno en la boca, su felicidad parecía no tener fin aunque .. no todo continuaría de este modo, una sombra muy lejos de ahí les __**observaba detenidamente**_

- nadie contesta en la Torre, esto no esta bien – Superboy estaba algo preocupado por no poder entablar comunicación con su líder

- daremos la orden de reagrupación, le sucedió algo a Cyborg y debemos saber que es – el joven héroe guio a su compañera Wondergilr, debían reunir a los demás que se encontraban dispersos en todo el globo

Cada uno con una misión: buscar al posible traidor que entro en la Torre y robo un disco muy importante

Este disco no solo contenía la identidad de cada héroe existente si no también la ubicación exacta dé cada uno de estos, en manos equivocadas esta seria una poderosa arma

- aquí Superboy a todos los Titanes, "aborten al misión" .. repito.. "aborten la misión", regresen a la Torre – dio el mensaje a cada uno de sus compañeros, junto con Cassie voló lo mas rápido posible ya que temían que **algo malo hubiera sucedido**

_El joven muchacho corría porque tenía miedo, aquel lugar no era su mundo, ansiaba ver a sus padres de nuevo, la única foto que tenia de ellos dos era cuando había nacido, su madre se veía tan apacible y su padre sonreía como nunca antes o había visto _

_Si volvía a esa época el podría estar junto a ellos, llego hasta la entrada de la antigua base de la "Legión", entro con mucha cautela puesto que su mentor le había enseñado bien, en sus clases de historia llego a escuchar de un héroe… "Máster of Time"_

_Su padre muchas veces le conto de aquella época – "un mundo de luz" – se decía constantemente a medida que se adentraba __**mas en aquella guarida de héroes**_

En la ciudad las cosas comenzaron a volverse mas complicadas, los criminales no temían a nada, eran avezados y Superboy noto esto, en algunos momentos el joven de acero no podía evitar sentir miedo…

Luego de volar a una velocidad increíble junto con Cassie el joven de acero al fin logro llegar a la Torre solo para encontrarla en tinieblas, sin duda no era normal, se adentro hasta llegar al salón de mando en donde Cyborg debía estar y se sorprendió al verlo

- Cyborg !- exclamo Superboy al ver a su amigo en el piso, se adelanto velozmente para ayudarlo, al parecer estaba bien pero su sistema estaba seriamente dañado, lo primero que hizo Cassie fue ver las grabaciones de seguridad, estas por algu**na **razón estaban borrosas

El resto llego, aunque faltaban dos miembros del equipo, Raven y Logan no estaban y no había rastros de **ellos por ninguna parte**

_-se tu nombre y se porque viniste aquí..- dijo Batman cuando llevo al visitante del futuro a la Bat-cave__– __ahora__…. __ recordar el futuro puede hacerte gran daño ..- puso una sonda en la cabeza del Joven Maravilla con la cual activo un complicado sistema para poder__ bloquear la mente del muchacho_

_- quien eres..? – pregunto el chico cuando vagamente abrió los ojos _

_- hasta que llegue el día - se dijo __**Batman e hizo lo que creyó correcto **_

- me mataras y así todo esto terminara - dijo ya vencida ante tan dolorosa realidad que aun no terminaba de asimilar

- nunca .. no pensaría eso jamás-

- pero yo si ..!- dijo Red x apareciendo repentinamente y sacando un revolver, apunto a Raven ante la mirada atónita de Nightwing

- no harás eso demente! - exclamo Nightwing y se lanzo para detenerlo, logro golpearle el brazo haciendo que el disparo que iba en dirección a Raven se desviara

- tonto, no sabes lo que hace! – le grito Red x al momento de medir fuerzas contra el héroe

- se lo que hago.. salvo una vida –le contesto Nightwing, luchaban como iguales y por alguna razón ambos no podían encontrar la victoria

- he aprendido bien .. y algo que me enseñaste es a no temer cuando se hace justicia-

- de que hablas? yo nunca ...- se detuvo y a causa de lo que acaba de oír, dejo baja su defensa, lo cual fue aprovechada por su oponerte, recibió un golpe en pleno rostro con el cual fue derribado

- crees que no quiero? .. crees que usaría esto para luchar en contra tuya? ..- el mercenario se detuvo, recogió su arma que yacía en el piso, una vez mas apunto a Raven, ella no se movió, continuaba meditante en aquel lugar

- cuando la mate… todo terminara - ajusto su dedo al gatillo presto a dar el disparo sin que ya nadie pueda detenerle, su brazo comenzó a temblar y su pulso se descontrolo, había algo que no le dejaba

"lo harás cuando llegue el momento, el futuro depende de tus actos"

Seguía apuntado, aquellos segundos parecían ser eternos para Nightwing quien veía algo que ya no podía detener, Raven se puso de pie y miro de frente al mercenario

- no tengas miedo, eres tu el que tiene el arma – le dijo ella, entonces levanto sus brazos ofreciéndose en sacrificio, en su interior ella sabia que era lo mejor

"no tengas miedo, eres tu el que elije su destino"

- no tengo miedo ... tu me ensañaste eso .. madre – diciendo esto dejo caer su arma y se arrodillo para luego comenzar a llorar

La lluvia comenzó a caer, Raven lo sabia, su madre se lo había dicho, el futuro era algo impredecible, eran miles de caminos de los cuales solo se podía elegir uno

- yo . .. lo siento, vine porque creí tener el valor.. no es verdad - se lamentaba el mercenario que sintió una mano sobre su hombro…. era su padre

"te equivocas, se necesita de mucho valor para hacer lo correcto.. hijo"

De pronto esa imagen se borra, ve a Nightwing en el piso y a Raven con un rostro de tristeza jamás antes vista, se arrepiente de sus intenciones, se olvido por un instante que es ser un héroe, su padre vino a recordárselo

"no importa lo que nos suceda, siempre estaremos contigo .."

No le mintieron, no le abandonaron, nunca lo hicieron como creyó cuando era niño y mas aun cuando se veía confundido con una vida de locura, si el antes cuando era joven… cuando sus padres aun **vivían se hacia llamar también Robin ..**

_- No moriré mientras tu vivas .. hija mía …- el avatar de su padre apareció frente a ella, en medio de llamas amenazantes intentaba tomar al niño que Raven sostenía en sus brazos _

_- oscuro demonio.. regresa de donde viniste – los vanos intentos por hacer desaparecer aquella imagen solo aumentaban el poder de Trigon _

_- es inútil.. tu magia no puede dañarme – pronto las llamas que rodeaban al demonio envolvieron a Raven quien en su desesperación solo pudo hacer una cosa _

_- espera! – grito súbitamente – no lo hagas…. "una vida por otra" – dijo y de pronto esas llamas desaparecieron y en el vacio se perdieron para siempre dejándose escuchar una temible voz desde el fondo de aquel abismo _

"_acepto"_

_En ese instante Raven se desplomo con sus niño en brazos y se entrego a un llanto inconsolable, nunca podría volver a ver a su hijo de nuevo, como si de un sueño se tratase volvió hasta su habitación, ahí vio a su esposo dormir apaciblemente, desde que el bebe nació Richard llevo a su esposa hasta la mansión Wayne _

_Se acerco aun con lagrimas hacia su esposo, dejo al niño que también dormía, lo coloco junto a su padre _

_- se que nunca pudimos casarnos… aun así yo te considero mi esposo – le susurro al oído, una lagrima escurridiza se deslizo por la mejilla de Rachel y fue a dar en el rostro de su único amor, ella con delicadeza lo limpio y pudo sentir el calor .. un calor que no volvería sentir _

_- "mi corazón se quedara contigo" – le dijo a su bebe y los abrazo a ambos para __**luego partir hacia**__**su destino….**_

**Epilogo chap 7 **

En un futuro alternativo Rachel (Raven) dio a luz un niño .. un niño que se llamaría Terry, por azares del destino Trigon vino a buscarlo y para evitarlo Raven decide unírsele sin que Richard (Robin), el padre del niño, pueda hacer algo para impedirlo

No todo ha terminado, cuando Raven se une a Trigon, esta se apodera del interior demoniaco de su padre y se vuelve la nueva regente del inframundo, con mas poder que nunca los héroes no ven la victoria, entonces Nightwing cree poder engañar a este nuevo demonio, envía a su hijo al futuro, cree que ahí no le sucederá nada

El no contaba con que el chico huiría del futuro tratando de volver, pero por un error el chico vuelve demasiado en el tiempo, Batman lo halla moribundo y enseguida se da cuenta de quien es

El chico se queda junto con el enmascarado, así inicia una nueva batalla ya que Raven ha descubierto donde esta su hijo y viene por el, los héroes… serán capaces de luchar contra esta poderosa amenaza?

Red X .. quien es este extraño personaje? y que es de **Terra? .. que busca esta villana .. **

**Bonus: **

- que hacemos aquí?, este lugar me da escalofríos – el joven Logan (Beast Boy) avanzaba temeroso ante aquel siniestro lugar

- no seas cobarde! – le reprocho Terra - ya falta poco, necesito poder y solo hay un lugar en la tierra en donde puedo hallarlo -

El cementerio de Gotham era para muchos a un lugar de paz, pero para Terra no era mas que la fuente de un poder inigualable, se detuvo súbitamente al ver la tumba de la persona a quien ella buscaba

- querido Logan, en este hermoso lugar hallaremos lo que mi maestro ansia – de pronto en el rostro putrefacto de Terra se dibujo una malévola sonrisa, ambos estaban frente a la tumba de Bruce Wayne .. y muy cerca de esta **se encontraba la tumba de Starfire**

_Next chap: The Outsiders!_


End file.
